In order to join a conference call, a user may dial the telephone number of a conference call system and, once connected to and prompted by the conference call system, input a conference call identification number. In some cases, a user may input a conference call password or other information. This information may not be readily available to the user, particularly when joining the conference call from a shared location, such as a conference room.